Kagome's Last Love
by Lady-Shippo
Summary: After be betrayed by Inuyasha Kagome runs away in the middle of the night and takes Shippo only to be killed by a demon until Sesshomaru finds her and brings her home and revives her kikyo lovers welcome here Kag and Sess (warning total Inu bashing!)
1. Betrayal and The Runnaway Priestess

Hello Lady Shippo here this is my first fic hope you like it! pls review.  
  
Chapter 1 Betrayal And The Run away Priestess  
  
She ran as fast as she could afraid to look back. A demon was chasing her and she was scared and couldn't breathe suddenly she fell to the ground. The demon had caught up to her "Weak human so pathetic so wasted you should die." "Please kill me if you must death is all I desire right now please just kill me and end the painful darkness you call life." The demon stood there stunned and didn't expect to hear Kagome say that. "As you wish priestess." The demon said with a smirk, and drew his sword. Kagome lay in a puddle of blood. And passed out smiling she could finally be free of Inuyasha *don't worry she aint gonna be dead long*  
  
~~flashback~~  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha as he ran from tree to tree when he suddenly stopped. Kikyo had stood there in front of him. "Kikyo you came for me." "yes inuyasha I did." He pulled kikyo into a hag and kissed her and she kissed back. Inuyasha caught Kagome's sent and follower to where she was the only thing separating them was a tree. "You know what wench you should run, cause I'm coming after you this time" Kagome ran as fast as she could she really started to wish she left the sit necklace on him. Kagome ran and ran Inuyasha on her tail. Kagome finally made it to Sango and Miroku "Sango Miroku help me please!" Sango gasped "Kagome!" she yelled and ran for her throwing her boomerang at Inuyasha at the same time. Miroku couldn't believe what he saw, Inuyasha trying to kill Kagome. "Inuyasha leave my momma alone!!!!!" Shippo yelled throwing foxfire at Inuyasha. "Shut up whelp!!" Kikyo appeared and shot an arrow at Inuyasha pinning him to a tree. "It's only temporary" Kikyo said. "Thank you Kikyo." Kagome said. "Anytime Kagome, I'm glad we're friends aren't you?" "Ya I am Kik." *Kagome saved her life long time ago so they OK now.* "I'm going to go to sleep I'm so tired." Kagome slipped into her sleeping bag and Shippo cuddled up next to her. "Night mamma" Shippo said *he's so cute!!!!* "Night Shippo" Every One else decided to go to sleep as well. Miroku gave Sango a kiss on the cheek and slept by her side. *they confessed their love* Kagome awoke and picked up Shippo and left without so much as a goodbye to anyone. Kagome ran when suddenly a demon had spotted her and ran near her. She woke up Shippo and told him to run and not to look back. Shippo ran as fast as he could tord anyone yelling for help.  
  
~~End Flashback~~ There Kagome lay dead in a pool of her own blood. 12 miles away Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands when he smelt blood, human blood "Jaken watch Rin while I'm gone unless you would like her to have your head as a lantern." He said with coldness in his voise "yes s s Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshormaru ran as quick as he could when he started to recognize the sent "Inuyasha's wench" he said. When he arrived the demon was standing there laughing. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, you stupid moron." He slaughtered the demon and stared as the priestess drenched in blood below him. "This is sickening, not even this human deserved a fate as this one." He pulled her in his arms and sped off to Jaken and Rin but before he got anywhere Shippo appeared. "Wait!!, that's my mother!!!!!!" he cried out Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see the kitsune *or fox demon* Sesshomaru motioned for him to follow which is what he did.  
  
Well what ya think?? Review please and sorry the chapter wasn't so long I promise to update bye Friday or sooner when ever I can if I'm not grounded well thanx 4 reading this so far well c ya l8r anf review please this is my 1st fic bye!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Playing a Game of Love

Lady Shippo again I only got 2 reviews and I'm really happy with them!  
  
Sailormoon55 thanx a bunch and don't worry Sess will use tensiega *I can't spell for crap*  
  
Kanesangel16 same here in my fic *this one so far* inuyasha gets major sits'  
  
NOTE: Kagome and Kikyo aren't enemies anymore. I'm updating as often as I can. I just love the reviews I got *2* so far and the story was posted last night well on with the chapter.  
  
*longer chapter*  
  
Chapter 2 Playing a game of love  
  
Shippo never lost track of Sesshormaru 4 a second. 'Please be ok mamma please.' He thought. Sesshomaru was running as fast as he could without loosing the kitsune knowing the priestess and the kitsune were very close. 'Inuyasha's such a fool to let her fall into this state, he be lucky if I let him live longer than ten minutes for this.' *Sango saved Rin so Inu and Sess were ok but not no more ~_^ hehe* About four minutes later he had gotten closer to Rin and Jaken to where he could hear Jaken cursing at Rin *I think Rin gets a new lantern what u think??~_^ hehe* Sesshomaru stopped in front of Rin and Jaken both stunned "Jaken you are never to use those words in Rin's presents any longer, or I'll make sure the hole world will see your head from this very spot." "Yes my Lord forgive this sad excuse of a moron" *hehe* Miles away Inuyasha smelt to scents one was Kagome and her blood the other of his brother "Good riddens he finished her off "*don't worry Inu gets tortured later* little did Inu know that every person around him had been plotting of his downfall Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, *he alive now* Kikyo *yey!* were all pist at him and planned to kill him as just as much as Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sango often cried because of her sisters death *Kagome is gonna be Sango's sister in this one* Kohaku and Miroku had run out of ways to comfort her now they just sat close to her. Miroku grabbed her hand. "Stay strong Sango we get him soon enough, Kagome is alive remember what he said when you saved Rin, that he would always protect us all except the gay retarded hanyou." He kissed her cheek and told her to get some sleep. Kohaku fell asleep on Sango's shoulder and she in Miroku's lap.*Sango's pregnant* "Miro-kun" She muttered in her sleep, Miroku couldn't help but smile at his new family. "Good night honey." He said. Back at Sesshomaru's Castle  
  
Sesshomaru set Kagome up in the hospital wing after being revived by tensiega. She was still asleep and Shippo was sleeping on a futon by Rin's bed. Sesshormaru stayed by Kagome through out the night never taking his off her. 'I kill him for this' he thought. "Sessho" she muttered she sat up and opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru sleeping by her in a chair. She giggled at the image. "Oh how cute." She said "Did I say that out loud!??" "yes you did." Sesshomaru said. 'I sure feel stupid now' "I thought you were sleeping." "I thought you lost your mind." "jerk" she muttered "I heard that you know." He said "GOOD!" "What happened and how did I get here?" "You forget quickly." "Your were slaughtered I found you brought to my home and revived you with tensiega, and here you are." He said. "So where is my little kitsune?" "He's in Rin's room on a futon." Kagome was so thankful that Sesshomaru was there to save her. "Thank you so much for saving me." So leaned over and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm in debt." She said he held her close to him. "Don't worry about it I'm just glad I found you on time." "You should leave the hanyou he is not worth your time." "I know witch is why I plan to kill him and get my revenge for what he has done to me and Shippo, Kikyo saved my life from him when he tried to kill me." Bad move because Sesshomaru's blood was boiling at like 400 his eyes were flickering red to normal he growled loudly as he heard he say those words "He will pay for what he has to you he will pay dearly until he begs for forgiveness and mercy!" "Sesshomaru calm down I to am angry but please calm down." "If you say so." He carried her out of the hospital wing in his arms to his room where he had a futon set up for her. "You will sleep here until morning." When he set her down she notices she was in a sleeping kimono with a silver dragon on it. "Thank you for the kimono its beautiful." She said feeling guilty "What is wrong Kagome?" he said with concern in his voise "I don't want to be a burden" She said. "Don't worry you are welcome here so there is no need to feel that way." He said and for once in his life smiled at her. "Hey you smiled for once!" she happily said "What did you think I was, a block of ice?" he asked "Well ya" she answered "Than maybe I should have lay there in your swimming pool of blood." "No way, you wouldn't dare!" "Don't try me." He held her closer. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity his leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, she responded and deepened it. They parted for air. Kagome started blushing. "Your pretty when you blush." Her blush deepened. "I love Sessho-kun." "I love you to." He replied.  
  
Hey wacha think now??? I think this one was better then what I had planned!! Please review.  
  
Thanx Kanesangel16 and Sailormoon55 


	3. An Exploding Nightmare

Author Note!!!!!!  
  
Sorry if you were not listed in the review replies and you were not posted I just posted the chapter and didn't really bother to look at the reviews till after the chapter was posted. Well let's take notice of our reviewers. Trinity-33, Ra (anonymous) Silver- Blue-Eyes, Demonswity (anonymous), Tanya (anonymous), Kanesangel6, and Sailormoon55.  
  
Well on with the Chapter!!!  
  
Kagome awoke in the morning, in Sesshomaru's arms. She snuggled closer in his tail. 'He's so warm and soft.' They were both sleeping in each others arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He held her closer to him.' Wait till Inuyasha finds out about this! he'll go nuts!! Then I get my revenge.' She thought and fell back asleep.  
  
Kagome's Dream  
  
Kagome was running with tears sliding down her cheek. "I hate you Inuyasha!" she yelled as loud as she could. In her dream she had tried to go back to camp to bring Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Kikyo back to Sesshomaru's castle but when she got there Sango Kikyo, Miroku, Kohaku were laying in blood and there stood Inuyasha laughing hysterically bloodied claws just standing there laughing. Sango died in Miroku's arms Kohaku was clung to a tree with a stick going through his chest, Kikyo was drenched in blood bow and arrow in hand. Kagome screamed in horror and Inuyasha came running for her. She ran west as fast as she could knowing Sesshomaru would protect her with his life. 'Sango Miroku Kohaku Kikyo, what did they do to deserve this.' She finally started to see the castle. She screamed Sesshomaru's name for all she could. She tripped and fell to the ground. Just as Inuyasha was about to end it all Sesshomaru appeared with Tokijin in his right hand running towards Inuyasha. "Die worthless hanyou!!!" He shouted "He came for me, Sesshomaru really came for me." She happily said. "Well I couldn't just leave my love here to die in front of me." He managed to say and smiled at her. 'He should smile more often' she thought. Inuyasha had run away afraid to be killed by his brother. Kagome had moaning and sweating through out her dream or nightmare she couldn't stand it anymore. Inuyasha had tricked Sesshomaru and managed to take him down. She screamed so loudly in her dream there was a big blast that came from her body that sent Sesshomaru flying. "Kagome!!!" She was floating in air glowing pinkish blue and just fell to the ground and returned to normal color. He ran to her side and picked her up. "Kagome are you alright?" he said. He was so afraid that she had been really hurt a tear fell down his face "Kagome" "please get up please" she had a heart beat but was knocked unconscious from the blast that took so much energy. He picked her up and ran to the hospital wing. Hundreds of doctors rushed tord them with metical supplies.  
  
Hours later  
  
Kagome woke up and couldn't move she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru keeping a tight hold on her. "You really scared me you almost lost your heartbeat." He said. She cried into his kimono. He held her close 'What's wrong with her that causes this to happen?  
  
Sorry this is a much shorter chapter but I got homework and other crap to do before the bus gets here and crap Review please bye!!!!!  
  
Lady Shippo  
  
P.S. If you see Shippo-the-cuddley-kitsune that's my little sister. 


	4. Death or Not

Lady Shippo again so sorry it took so long to update but it's a long story well here is the chapter sorry but its another short one.  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!  
  
Chapter 4 Discovered News  
  
Yet again Kagome had, had the same dream when Inuyasha had killed Sesshomaru. And yet the blast from her body was even stronger then before. Sesshomaru had called upon a priestess near Inuuyasha's Forest. Keade was strolling along picking some herbs when she was blocked by an enormous shadow in front of her. "You will come with me." He had said grabbed her and went back to his castle awaiting the recovery of the girl whose life he had saved. "Where are ye taking me?" Keade had asked. "I'm taking you to my castle. I am in need of your services a young priestess is having problems." "I see, how old is the women?" "About 23 (my story is taking place 8 years ahead of time so Naraku's dead now) I saved her almost two weeks ago." They had finally arrived at the tone castle. Sesshomaru had landed on his balcony. There in front of them was Kagome in a bed crying covered in sweat. "Don't go to close she's been having energy blasts from her body." Keade had gasped "Where did ye find her!?" she started to panic. "She is not well now is the time to help her." Keade stepped closer her. Keade had put her hands over Kagome's body. "There is not much I can do. She is containing to much power within to handle these blasts get stronger every time and will be able to destroy you if in range therefore the energy blasts will continue. If nothing is done soon then she will die." Sesshomaru stood there frozen "What ever you can do just do it now!" "Patents please I will need time to concoct a healing potion, I need ye to get these herbs." She handed him a list. He studied it closely. 'There are some of these in the garden.' He sped off into the halls down to the garden. Keade known a spell that would allow her to enter her dreams and stop them. Both Keade and Kagome we're glowing a soft pinkish color. Keade had become transparent into Kagome's mind.  
  
Kagome's Dream (AGAIN! Its getting boring writing the same thing so I'm gonna tweak it a bit)  
  
Kagome had been running from Inuyasha afraid to turn back. 'Sesshomaru, save me. 'She got faster and faster but tripped when Inuyasha had shown up. "What wonderful luck I have. And your so alone and defenseless how perfect." Keade had stepped out of a bush. 'What is going on here?' Kagome screamed. Keade shot an arrow.  
  
TO BE CONTINUTED  
  
Next Chapter Preview  
  
"Sesshomaru!!!" Kagome screamed. A blast sent Inuyasha flying of f of her into a tree. Sesshomaru had just gotten there. "What's going on here!?" he screamed. Kagome got up and ran to him. She sobbed into his coat. He hugged her and noticed Inuyasha's sent alover her he started growling. 'I will him! I swear it I will.'  
  
Hope you liked it and please send reviews!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Lady Shippo 


	5. Author Note

I noticed a mistake in last chapter the chapter preview ya its  
  
"I will kill him! I swear I will' sorry for the confusion!  
  
Ja Ne 


	6. Sango's Vision Part 1

Hello  
  
I loved the reviews I got for the last chapter and SORRY 4 the cliffy I'm gonna try and post at least a little here we. as much as I can! And plus I couldn't just leave you hanging on a cliff. I might as well tie you all up and leave you hanging from a cliff during a lightning storm.  
  
1/4 of Chapter 5  
  
Keade shot her arrow and Kagome screamed, "Ah! Keade thank you so much!" she jumped up and ran to her leaving Inuyasha stuck to the ground screaming "You think this can hold me?" he smirked "Bad news" Kagome said, "I think ye should take another look" she said. Inuyasha reached to grab the arrow and was 'shocked' literally. "Ah, what did you do?", "It looks to me that I have struck you to the ground." She laughed at the sight. "I'll get you for this!" he shouted. "Kagome this is all a dream, you can control what happens here this is your dream no one else's." Keade said. "Your right Keade!" she said with an evil smile. She focused her power and here came a suitecase. She pulled out a block little container opened and started smering eye shadow over his eyes "Whats that suposed to be huh?" he laughed, "you'll will soon find out!" "Uh Oh not good" he said.  
  
Back at the Camp  
  
Sango was sleeping. She was dreaming.  
  
Sango's Dream  
  
She was in field of flowers running around with her and Miroku's first born  
. (You decide boy or girl vote in the reviews) "Hey momma wait for me I'm coming!" the child yelled and ran toward Sango.  
  
There was a flash through her head. She could see Kagome laying in the bed where Sesshoumaru put her. Sango gasped looking surprised. 'Kagome!' her mind yelled. "Sango find me" she said. "Where?" only one word could be heard "Sesshoumaru." at that instant Sango woke up sweating and screaming, waking up Miroku as well. "Sango what's wrong?" he asked. "It's Kagome she's alive at Sesshouamru's castle. She told me in a dream." She said. "I'll get Kilala and you go tell Kikyo to look after Kohaku." Miroku said. "Thankyou Miroku."  
  
Well Gotta go bye! Dont forgett to vote for Sango's child will it be a boy or girl? It's up to you. Ja Ne 


	7. The Hanyou's broken Curse

O-Kay Talk Time  
  
Well Here's the deal, I just got a review from a huge moron saying Kikyo's a b***h and that I'm f***ing stupid to write a Kagome and Sesshourmaru pairing WELL IF YA DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!I got a lot of help and suggestions, BUT one problem came out of all of this, ya I got the votes from everybody and guess what, its a tie!!!!!! So just stick around for this chapter and you'll see what happens here you all get what you want on this, because it's going to be a ________ well sorry but it wouldn't be fun to tell you just yet! THERE IS GOING TO BE A BIG SURPRISE INVOLING INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It explains why he tried to get of Kagome new character introduced and NO not friendly a person. HAVE MERCY I'M A NEW WRITER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I've been thinking since there is a huge turn of events, you get a longer chapter! Flame me if ya want! runs into the fire weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I am one weird Kitsune don't ya think? Sango's birth is in the next chap but not this one cause I gotta post this one and leave for a road trip! Ja Ne!  
  
The rest of Chapter 5  
  
This takes place an hour before night.  
  
Miroku and Sango were walking in a field of flowers with Kilala following beside them. "We should be there soon." Miroku said. Far from where they were walking a person with bloody red eyes was also on his way to the same castle as Miroku and Sango running at top speed (demon). Sango was as big a house only two weeks away from labor. They didn't know what to expect. Whether it was a boy or a girl. "Miroku what do you think it will be?" Sango asked. "What will be?" Sango just gave him a look of stupidity. "The baby you weirdo." She just said. "That's a good question Sango," he said. 'I just hope it's a boy, that way I can teach him all of my good pick up lines.' He thought. 'I just hope it's a girl, so that it doesn't end up acting like it's pervert of a father.' She thought hoping to god it wasn't a boy. "Wait a minute, Miroku I just remembered something, did you ever see the claw marks on Inuyasha's left wrist?" she said coming up with some idea. "Yes, as a mater of fact I did, every time he mentioned Kagome's name they started to glow orange, what do you think it means?" he said. "I wish I knew for Kagome's sake."  
  
Back with Inuyasha on the Night of The Full Moon  
  
~*Flash Back*~ Pay attention here will explain Inuyasha killing attempt of Kagome  
  
Back several months ago Inuyasha had just killed another shardless demon that had come after Kagome. Only Inuyasha didn't know what powers it had before it's last breath it used the last of its power to curse Inuyasha and the (take note here) demon he was. It had scratched his left wrist. A week later Inuyasha was with Kikyo when he had tried to end Kagome, he was acting strange because his wrist had grown orange, and Kagome had not noticed his wrist at all. In other words Inuyasha had been controlled.  
  
~*End Flash Back*~  
  
The human Inuyasha had been running as fast as he could desperate to explain what had happened. 'Kagome, please forgive me.' He thought. Tears started to come but he held them back. As soon as he turned human he hoped he could get there before the night was over. He was almost there. "How will I be able to get rid of these dam scratch marks?" He could start to see the castle tower. "Thank Kami!" he said. "Maybe Sesshoumaru could. what the hell am I thinking, ice is warmer then him." Sesshoumaru with his hearing heard every word. Letting go of the sleeping girl he got out of bed. "Inuyasha," he said from the balcony. "What pre tell are you doing here?" he said with anger burning his soul apart but showed no emotion. "I need to talk to Kagome, bring her down here now before the sun comes up, I don't have much time." Inuyasha said panicking hoping IF or when he did talk to Kagome he wouldn't end up hurting or killing her. "Why should I dear brother? When you had betrayed her weeks ago and tried to kill her when another demon had killed her before I had found her DEAD because of you!!!" Now he was pissed off. "Sesshoumaru, you don't understand it wasn't me fault something had been controlling me, Kagome has the power to remove it, I can only be controlled when I'm a demon or." he didn't say anything else, "You mean half-breed?" he said smirking. Inuyasha nodded. Sesshoumaru was about to be put in a comma but didn't show it of course! "Sesshoumaru," Kagome mumbled. "She is ill Inuyasha and right now seeing you would frighten her." He said. "Sesshoumaru, if this what ever you call glows again I kill everything and everyone in hearing sight and smelling range of the person controlling me or what ever. That's why I had come after Kagome, Please let me see her!"  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
Keade had found a remedy to stop her power from exploding but she needed someway to control it, and fast. "I have something that could keep her power under control, in the medical wing. Wait here I will return in a moment." Sesshoumaru ran as fast as he could to the medical wing, for he knew what it would take to keep her from die-ing(can you help me out here I don't know how to actually spell die-ing.) He opened a cabinet and pulled out a vile with pinkish and blue liquid. "I don't want to do this to her, but it's the only way she will live." Sesshoumaru raced back to the room as if racing against time and fate. He held her head up and poured the 'potion' in her mouth. She swallowed it. All of the sudden she started glowing pink and then it had started to mix blue to form a purple like color.  
  
She started floating with a whirl of wind encircling her. He nails had become longer as well as her hair. Her hair now had dark violet streaks, on her forehead a crescent moon lavender color similar to Seshoumaru's. Her cheeks had the navy dark stripes Sesshoumaru had and the same ones on her wrist. The whirlwind had shredded her clothing her eyes opened as she slowly as gravity took over and pulled her down slowly. Her eyes were pure gold.  
  
When she had been settled in Sesshoumaru noticed a tail and realized she was an inuyoukai ( I think that's how you spell the Japanese term for dog demon.) 'This is going to complicated.' He thought. "Ye turned her into a demon, I do not know how such is possible." She said "Since she became ill I had a priestess from the nearest village concoct a potion, I would use it only as a last resort, only then body of a demon could contain powers such as her." He said. " She will be fine but will waken in two days near the full moon." With that said she went out the door and journeyed home. Sesshoumaru had gotten out a beautiful satin kimono and put it on her. 'Mother.' He thought. 'This was one of hers.' Tears were pouring out of his eyes. Kagome being a demon could smell the salt water. "Don't cry Sesshou." She mumbled. He held her to his chest as if hanging on for dear life. 'No wonder I love her.' He thought.  
  
~*End Flash Back*~  
  
"Inuyasha I will allow you to speak to her, try anything and you will die. That is a promise." Sesshoumaru said. He grabbed Kagome and jumped down to where Inuyasha was. She started to wake up, Inuyasha was stunned at her beauty and the fact that she was a demon. 'She looks almost like Sesshoumaru.' He thought. He decided to forget about it. Kagome had woken up. Looking at Inuyasha had frightened her. She backed up and leaned against Sesshoumaru. "Get away from me!!!" she screamed. "Shhh, it's ok Kagome your safe." Sesshoumaru tried to calm her down. She relaxed knowing Sesshoumaru was behind to protect her. "Kagome listen to me, this is going to sound weird but you need to blow Inuyasha with one of your pure energy blasts. " No problem, here goes" she formed her power into a small ball and threw it at Inuyasha but as it flew it grew. Inuyasha was hit badly. She almost cried. Inuyasha was practically dead. "Sesshoumaru, save him!" she screamed. "I may have been sleeping but I Heard every word he said that he was being controlled, if nothing happens to him he'll die!!!!" She cried. "Stay here." He ran up the wall to the balcony and grabbed the tenseiga (think that's how you spell it.) and jumped down. He swung the sword over Inuyasha. He opened his eyes, and stared at his wrist. He ran and hugged Kagome. Sesshoumaru growled. "Sesshoumaru, can Inuyasha and I take a walk, alone?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "If you do not return in ten minutes I'll come looking for you." He said. He jumped back to the balcony.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome started walking in the woods. "Kagome, how did you become a demon?" Inuyasha asked. "Sesshoumaru saved my life, if I hadn't been turned in to a demon I would have died, I owe him my life." She answered. "Kagome, I need you to tell me the truth when I say this, do you still love me?" Kagome didn't know what to say to him. To say no would hurt him, and to say yes would be betrayal against Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha, I still have feelings for you but," she couldn't say anything else, Inuyasha had leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. 'No, I cant betray Sesshoumaru, he's done to much for me.' "Sesshoumaru!!!" Kagome screamed. A blast sent Inuyasha flying off of her into a tree. Sesshoumaru had just gotten there. "What's going on here!?" he screamed. Kagome got up and ran to him. She sobbed into his coat. He hugged her and noticed Inuyasha's sent all over her he started growling. 'I will kill him! I swear it I will.' "Sesshoumaru, I can't take it anymore." He let go of Kagome and ran at Inuyasha, "I can no longer tolerate you!" he said slashing through Inuyasha's stomach. "Sesshoumaru, stop!" he turned to see the girl crying on the ground. "Please I just want to leave here." She cried out. Sesshoumaru smelt it in the air, "Two of your companions should be arriving soon." He said 'Sango!'  
  
~End Chapter~  
  
Oh you guys are great!!! Review please!  
  
Ja Ne  
  
Lady Shippo  
  
Oh yeah I got a question from delirium. The reason I added the Lady part in my name cause people thought I was a guy so that was why my name is like that. 


	8. The Great Reunion

Ok I'm back, I'm here! YEY! I went through short term memory loss for eh... about three months, broke my arm so now I can type to so now I'm fine and sorry I haven't updated, I 'de like to take a moment to recognize one of my best reviewers, who supported me from the VERY beginning. Demonswty AND we also have Trinity! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Chapter 8 The Grand Reunion  
  
Sango held in her hands a little baby boy *DUN DUN DUN!* "What should we name him Miroku?" she asked. "How about Miroku Jr." he said playfully. "Keep dreaming, how about Tsumi?" Sango said. "Hmmm, perfect." He said. Sango stared up at the sky. "For every child born, there's a star waiting for them." Sango kissed Tsumi's forehead and smiled. "Someday our boy will be a man of great strength and courage." He said proudly. "Sure lets just keep him far away from your perverted mind."  
  
She said playfully. "We don't need a Jr. running around." She said and giggled. "Oh yeah that's really funny." He said sarcastically. And held her in his arms and smiled. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's alright." He said.  
  
A__A (^.^) (___) *Meow*  
  
Kagome relaxed in the hot spring thinking about what had happened last night. 'Why Inuyasha? Why did you kiss me when you clearly said you loved Kikyo?' She said. "Why does fate play games with my heart?" she said. Rin knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" she asked quietly. "Come on kido." She said.  
  
She opened the door and took off her kimono and slipped into the spring. "Kagome-san, can I call you momma?" Rin asked getting nervous. "Of course you can." Kagome said and smiled. Rin hugged her and smiled back. "Thank you, mamma." She said. That put them both in a good mood. "Want to play tag?" Rin asked. "Sure." She said and got out and helped Rin get out as well. They both dressed quickly. "Come on and let's go find Shippo."  
  
(O)_(O) (^.^) ~(___) *Squeak*  
  
"Ha Ha!" yelled Shippo as he tagged Rin. "Your it!" Rin ran as fast as she could and tagged him back. Shippo got an evil smile and ran after Kagome, "I'm gonna get you!!" he yelled. Sesshomaru sat a few feet away smirking. Kagome ran for him. "No you won't!" she yelled back. "Don't trip honey." Sesshomaru said pointing out hit foot. Kagome tripped and fell on him. She opened her eyes and blush madly and there position. She quickly jumped up off him. He started cracking up. "Revenge will come your way, 'HONEY'." She said honey like it was poison. Shippo and Rin were in front of them laughing their asses off.  
  
Kagome smelt something in the air. "Sango!" she yelled and ran toward her scent. She stopped in front of her ten minutes later. Sango hugged her. "My god, your ok!" she yelled. "Of course I am, I had Sesshomaru to protect me thankfully." Sesshomaru poked Kagome's shoulder. "Ahh! How did you get here so fast!?" she yelled. "Don't ask stupid questions." He said with playfulness in his eyes. She mentally kicked herself. She gasped. "Sango! You're thin! ...... Where is it?" Sango picked up Tsumi. "It's a he Kagome, Tsumi." She said. "Where Miroku and Kilala?" Kagome asked. "Hunting." Sango said.  
  
( ^) ( v) *quack!*  
  
Ok done with this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
